


His Many Mistresses

by only_mango



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, Other, im trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_mango/pseuds/only_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man finds his soulmates. What will he do for them to share one night of true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Many Mistresses

It had been a few weeks since Shindong had had a night of unadulterated passion. His last had been a voluptuous beauty with pale pink skin that glistened in the sun, but lately he had been feeling a different kind of hunger.

Now, the kind that drew his gaze and made his blood boil were of a completely different sort. They were long and thin – elegant almost – as they lay entwined in the mess of red before him. They were wrapped around each other, their bodies locked in a dance that looked as old as time itself and it made Shindong desperate to join them. To be with them.

Shindong was sat at a high end restaurant with his members surrounding him. They were celebrating the return of their leader Leeteuk who'd been away for the past couple of years on military duty. It was a joyous time for all of them, especially for Shindong, who had finally managed to write good lyrics, worthy enough to be included in their comeback title song. The company CEO, Kim Youngmin, had said that Shindong might even have a flourishing career as an idol lyricist once he returned from his military service in a few years time. Shindong had told him to close his lips and shut his tongue, much to everyone’s amusement.

Everyone was boisterous and red faced. Heechul and Kangin were already on their second bottle of wine and the others weren't far behind. Shindong was surprisingly sober tonight, which he blamed on the beauties sitting in front of him.

He didn't want to drink when they were there, right in front of him, ripe for the taking. Rather, he wanted to wait and bid his time, so he pretended to drink. Shindong sipped and slurped on shot glasses that he'd sneakily filled to the brim with water, when nobody was paying attention. He giggled and laughed in all the right places, even throwing in a few hiccups for good measure.

A couple of hours passed before Shindong felt safe enough to excuse himself to the bathroom, a few of the lovelies he'd been eyeing all night hidden in his hand. He tried to walk to the privacy of the toilets as quickly as he could, though this was more problematic when keeping up his intoxicated charade, in an effort to appease the member's eyes burning into his back.

The few moments it took for him to reach the back of the restaurant and wrench open the doors to the seclusion of the bathroom stalls felt like an eternity, but it was worth it. Shindong let out a deep and guttural groan as he let his tongue run over the soft grooves and dips hidden amongst the mass of beauties he still desperately clutched in one hand.

With his other hand, he reached down with urgency and messily undid the buckle of his belt and then – then he fucked the pasta, and he fucked it good.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a weekly thing. I'm sorry.


End file.
